gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список отсылок/2 сезон
Эпизоды : См. также: список экспонатов Хижины Чудес, чтобы узнать об отсылках среди экспонатов Жуткое караоке thumb|Отсылка на знаменитые песни. * Две песни из караоке-машины Мэйбл являются отсылками к песням «We Built this City» группы Starship и «Danger Zone» Кенни Логгинса. * «MC Rapper» является пародией на рэпера MC Hammer. * Название песни «Рэп рэпера» отсылает к первой когда-либо написанной рэп-песне «Восторг рэппера» группы Шугахилл Гэнг. * Журналы в сундуке Стэна, как например «Полностью одетые женщины», являются иронией на эротические журналы, такие как «Playboy». * В сундуке Стэна с контрабандой находится Тамагочи и кукла «Уличных акул». * Шоу, которое смотрит Сус: «Сплетни домохозяек», является отсылкой к сериалу «Отчаянные домохозяйки». В бункер thumb|left|Шмез. * Используя код символьной подстановки, можно расшифровать надписи на странице в журнале, в результате чего получается «ICE» «ICE» «BABY», что отсылает к популярной хип-хоп песне «Ice Ice Baby» рэпера Ваниллы Айс. * Конфеты Шмез являются отсылкой к «PEZ». * Когда Шейп Шифтер впервые появляется перед Диппером и Вэнди, он принимает форму перевернутого существа, напоминающего паука. Это является отсылкой к фильму «Нечто», в котором существо принимает похожую форму. Гольфовая война thumb|Лилигольферы. * Название эпизода, « », является игрой слов, отсылающей к войне в Персидском заливе, которую назвали « ». * Одним из препятствий в клубе минигольфа является большой дом-башмак, который является отсылкой к английской потешке «There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe». * являются отсылкой к Лилипутам из сатирического романа Джонатана Свифта «Путешествие Гулливера». Кроме того, они связали Пасифику так же, как Лилипуты связывали Гулливера. * Когда в первый раз появляются Лилигольферы-пираты, звучит музыка, похожая на главный саундтрек серии фильмов «Пираты Карибского моря». Носочная опера thumb|left|Кричащая голова. * Весь эпизод является отсылкой на Фауст. В рассказе о Фаусте, Фауст заключает сделку с дьяволом про имени Мефистофель, согласно которой он получает все знания в мире, но теряет свою душу на десять лет, но побеждает дьявола с помощью девушки. В эпизоде Диппер заключает сделку с Биллом, согласно которой он должен предоставить Биллу куклу в обмен на помощь с лэптопом, и в конце концов Диппер и Мэйбл побеждают Билла. * Голова, которую призывает Билл, основана на Дрого из телесериала «''Игра престолов». * Одежда Кэнди, которая был на ней во время представления, была сделана на основе наряда Дэвида Боуи из его музыкального клипа к песне «Ziggy Stardust». * Костюм проповедника, который носил Билл во время представления, основан на персонаже Гарри Паурса из фильма «Ночь охотника». * Когда сгорающая кукла Стэна летит в замедленном движении, слышна песня «Аве Мария». * Куклы в виде Стэна и старика МакГакета, появляющиеся во время титров, созданы по типу Стэтлера и Валдорфа из «Маппет-шоу». * Криптограмма в конце эпизода отсылает к рептилоидам. Сус и настоящая девушка thumb|Отсылка к Portal 2. * Название эпизода пародирует название фильма «Ларс и настоящая девушка». * Когда Стэн покидает хижину, чтобы тайно похитить куклу Вилли Барсука, он одет как Агент 47 из серии игр ''Hitman. * Часть магазинов в торговом центре Гравити Фолз пародирует популярные магазины: ** «Построй бобра» — «Build-A-Bear Workshop» ** «Нарочное-острый» — «Hot Topic» ** Логотип «Видеоигр БиблиБуп» является отсылкой к логотипу GameStop, крупнейшей розничной сети по продаже игровых консолей и аксессуаров. * В комнате Суса многие вещи является отсылками к поп-культуре: ** Кукла «Stretch Armstrong». ** Игрушка Фёрби ** Фигурка Годзиллы ** Консоль Nintendo 64 * Картонная фигура, которую опрокинул Сус, является пародией на Лару Крофт из серии игр «Tomb Raider». * Ресторан, в который пришли Сус и Мелоди, создан на основе ресторанов «ShowBiz Pizza Place» и «The Rock-afire Explosion». * Имя Вилли Барсука является пародией на название сети развлекательных центров «Chuck E. Cheese’s». * Сус не знает, как произнести имя Гиффани, что является отсылкой к заявлению автора этого формата. * Тот факт, что Гиффани убила своих создателей после того, как обрела интеллект — это кивок в сторону GLaDOS из серии игр Portal. Подарочный магазинчик ужасов thumb|left|Отсылка к Солу Бассу. * Название эпизода является отсылкой к «Магазинчику ужасов». * Одним из предметов Хижины Чудес является палантир из произведения Джона Толкина «Властелин колец», в котором можно увидеть око Саурона. * Вступительные титры к истории «Руки прочь!» нарисованы в стиле знаменитого графического дизайнера Сола Басса. * Мантия ведьмы похожа на ту, что носил один из персонажей фильма «Манос: Руки судьбы». * Диппер помогает повесить картинку Микеланджело «Сотворение Адама». thumb|Сравнение пластилиновых моделей. * Бог-знает-сколько-гранник является отсылкой к объемным головоломкам, например, Кубику Рубика. * Фильм «Дорогая, я уменьшил призрака» является отсылкой к фильму Дорогая, я уменьшил детей. * Старая модель гориллы Гарри Глинка является отсылкой к «Кинг-Конгу». * Гарри Глинка основан на постановщике спецэффектов Харрихаузене, а пластилиновые монстры являются отсылкой к фильмам «Ясон и аргонавты», «Седьмое путешествие Синдбада» и «Битва титанов». Общество Слепого Глаза thumb|Статуя в зале Небытия. * Среднее имя Макгакета является отсылкой к большому адронному коллайдеру. * Статуя в зале Небытия напоминает статую Христа-Искупителя в Рио-де-Жанейро. * Когда Вэнди и Мэйбл обсуждают любовные проблемы, на стене можно заметить «Трифорс». * Во время заключительных титров блокнот, ручка и кружка с кофе Стэна засасываются во вселенский портал. В эпизоде «Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind» мультсериала Рик и Морти на 6 минуте 35 секунде точно такие же предметы появляются из портала. Игра Блендина thumb|left|Отсылка к фильмам «Назад в будущее». * Название эпизода является отсылкой к книге «''Игра Эндера». * Некоторые знаки в будущем указывают: «Дитя Времени следит», что является отсылкой к книге ''«1984», знаки в которой указывают: «Большой брат следит за тобой». * В комнате Суса, когда он был ребенком, можно заметить постер фильма «''Лунная походка» с участием Майкла Джексона. * Ключ к шифру — « », является отсылкой к « », делающим возможными путешествия во времени в серии фильмов ''«Назад в будущее». Бог любви [[Файл:S2e9 Mabel's categories 1.png|thumb|Джун из КаБлам!.]] * Название эпизода является отсылкой к фильму «''The Love God?». * Фестиваль «Древосток» является пародией на Вудсток. * Звонок в похоронном бюро Валентино является произведением «Токката и фуга ре минор» Иогнанна Себастьяна Баха. * Одна из кукол Мэйбл в категории «возможно» похожа на Джун из мультсериала «КаБлам!». Тайна поместья Нортвест thumb|Пугатели привидений. * Пугатели привидений основаны на сериале «Охотники за привидениями». Кроме того, часть заклинания, которое читает Диппер дабы изгнать призрака является отсылкой к песни из заставки сериала «Охотники за привидениями''». * Канал «тот, что раньше был историческим» является пародией на History Channel. * Когда Диппер листает Дневник №3, можно заметить призрака, похожего на Фредди Крюгера из фильма «''Кошмар на улице Вязов». * Когда Диппер и Пасифика прячутся от призрака, на стене можно заметить изображающую утиную охоту картинку. Это является отсылкой к игре ''Duck Hunt. * Детектор призраков Диппера также является отсылкой на аналогичное устройство в мультсериале «''Настоящие охотники за привидениями», а серебряное зеркало является аналогом «Ловушки призраков». Не тот, кем кажется thumb|left|Подстава. * Реалити-шоу «Подстава» является отсылкой на действительно существующее шоу «Подстава». ** Джастин Подстава основан на Кутчере Эштоне. * Один из псевдонимов Стэна — «Алькатрас», что является отсылкой на тюрьму на острове. * Восклицание Суса о финальном отсчете, является отсылкой к песне «The Final Countdown» группы ''Europe. Повесть о двух Стэнах thumb|left|Форд думает вместе великими умами. thumb|Дом Макгакета и дом Джобса. * Название эпизода является отсылкой к роману «''Повесть о двух городах». * Постер «Мотгар» в детской комнате Стэна и Форда является отсылкой к японскому фильму «Мотра». * В комнате Форда можно заметить постеры, на которых изображены Никола Тесла и Карл Саган. * Дом Макгакета идентичен дому Стива Джобса. ** В этом же доме можно заметить постер, показывающий красочную и надкушенную клубнику, похожую на логотип Apple, на этом же постере есть надпись « », что является игрой слов по отношению к слогану Apple « ». * На одном из рисунков Мэйбл можно прочитать « », что является отсылкой к фразе « » из ''книги Чисел. Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий thumb|A polyhedral die. * Название эпизода является пародией на известную настольную игру «''Подземелья и Драконы». ** В обоих играх используются многогранные игральные кости. ** В настольной игре часто используется кость в виде икосаэдра, у которой 20 граней. Не существует используемой в какой-либо RPG кости с 38 гранями, как в игре из эпизода, но самым близким вариантом к этому является ромботриаконтаэдр с 30 гранями, хотя и он встречается крайне редко. * Ролевая игра, в которую играет Сус, Тоби и два полицейских является пародией на LARP. * Шрифт, используемый для заголовка игры «Цифровые подземелья и всё такое» повторяет его из сериала «Принц из Беверли-Хиллз». * Когда Стэн представляет свою таксидермию, на фоне играет композиция, аналогичная той, что есть в фильме «Психо». * Во время Диппера и Форда, в гостиной можно заметить несколько досок для объявлений, на которых имеются надписи. Все надписи являются пародией на полнометражный мультфильм «Полёт драконов». ** ''Gorbasch — персонаж по имени , существует, как в книге, так и мультфильме. ** Smerghol — , другой дракон из мультфильма. ** Omhadawn — злой волшебник из мультфильма. * Стэн описывает Утка-тива, как ТВ-шоу, в котором «присутствует элемент тайны, а еще там юмор, который дети не понимают». По иронии судьбы, под это описание подходит Гравити Фолз. ** Когда семья Пайнс вместе с Сусом и Грендой оказываются разочарованными финальным поворотом событий в сюжете Утка-тива, Сус упоминает, что предсказывал это еще год назад. Это является отсылкой к тому, как фанаты предсказывали, что Стэн имеет брата-близнеца. * Горячий эльф является отсылкой к Леголасу из кинотрилогии Властелин колец. Стэньчжурский кандидат thumb|left|«Нельзя просто так взять и …» * Название эпизода является отсылкой к новелле Маньчжурский кандидат, по мотивам которой существуют фильмы 1962 и 2004 года. * В начале серии, когда Стэн в шкафу ищет запасные лампочки, он находит записку Диппера, на которой нарисован Сус в костюме из лампочек, что является отсылкой к обложке альбома группы Pink Floyd «Delicate Sound of Thunder». thumb|Записка и обложка альбома * Когда Бад Глифул выдвинул свою речь, он также предлагает каждому скидку в пятьдесят процентов на подержанный автомобиль. Это является отсылкой к выдаче автомобилей в шоу Опры Уинфри от 13 сентября 2004 года. * Лозунг кампании Стэна « » пародирует лозунг предвыборной кампании Барака Обамы 2008 года « ». * Ответ Стэна на вопрос о том, как он собирается улучшить образование детей: «Отправлю их на остров, пусть борются за власть» является отсылкой к роману Уильяма Голдинга «Повелитель мух». * Мем Стэна «Нельзя просто так взять и …» является отсылкой к одноименному мему, основанному на цитате из первого фильма серии «''Властелин колец''», в котором Боромир произносит: «В Мордор нельзя просто войти». * Походка Стэна по главной улице является отсылкой к фильму «''Лихорадка субботнего вечера». * Монитор, который носит на себе Бад Глифул основан на Крэнге. * Одна из реплик Суса, когда он был подконтролен Мэйбл, является отсылкой к Гуверу Герберту. * Изображение Билла за плакатом в камере Гидеона может являться отсылкой на дыру в стене за плакатом Риты Хейуорт в повести Стивена Кинга «Рита Хейуорт и спасение из Шоушенка». Последний Мэйблорог thumb|Множество настольных игр Стэна. * Название эпизода является отсылкой к мультфильму «Последний единорог». ** Ключ к расшифровке криптограммы эпизода, «SCHMENDRICK», является именем доброго волшебника из этого же мультфильма. * Настольные игры, которые нашли Диппер и Мэйбл являются отсылкой к действительно существующим играм: ** ''Боевые парашюты и стремянки — пародия на игры лила и Морской бой. ** Некрономиконополия — пародия на игру Монополия и Некрономикон. ** Не будите Сталина! — пародия на игру Don’t Wake Daddy. ** Connect Forty-Four — пародия на игру Connect Four. ** Imperfection — пародия на игру Perfection. ** Satiated Hippos — пародия на игру Hungry Hungry Hippos. * Мэйбл спрашивает Форда о школе для волшебников, что является отсылкой к серии романов о Гарри Поттере. * Дизайн кофты Вэнди схож с печатью Старков из сериала Игра престолов. * Книга Ржи, Молись, Скачи является отсылкой к художественному фильму «''Ешь, молись, люби». * Гренда в оригинале говорит «Join the Dark Side!», что является прямой отсылкой к знаменитой цитате Дарта Вейдера. * Когда девочки совершают добрые дела, то на одном из кадров Мэйбл, Кэнди и Вэнди находятся в тележке для покупок, а Гренда на фоне держит старушку на своих плечах. Этот кадр является отсылкой к DVD-обложке мультфильма «Ночь в супермаркете». * Единороги похожи на персонажей популярной франшизы My Little Pony. Придорожный аттракцион * Адрес электронной почты Эммы Стю, «kewlgrl@jeemail-dot-crom», является отсылкой к сервису электронной почты Gmail. * Криптограмма из титров является отсылкой к фильму «Дорога домой: Невероятное путешествие». Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего thumb|Диппер делает селфи. * Лого Audi можно заметить на классной доске Форда. * Ключ к расшифровке криптограммы эпизода, «BLUEBOOK», является отсылкой к проекту «Синяя книга». * Криптограмма, на фоне которой Диппер делает селфи содержит ряд отсылок: ** «ДВИГАТЕЛЬ ВЕРОЯТНОСТИ» — это отсылка к серии романов «Автостопом по галактике» за авторством Адамса Дугласа. ** «BLERG BLOTH AND BEYOND USED THATENS HALF PRICE» — это отсылка к сети магазинов Bed, Bath, and Beyond. * Охранный дроид реагирует на «запах страха», что может быть отсылкой к фильму «После нашей эры», где инопланетные твари были слепы, но чуяли страх. * Брелок Стэна имеет форму летающей тарелки, которая выглядит аналогично той, что изображена на плакате с девизом «I WANT TO BELIEVE» в сериале «Секретные материалы» Странногеддон (часть 1) * Когда Форд говорит о конце света, он ссылается на поэму Т. С. Элиота «[[Wikipedia:The Hollow Men|The ''Hollow Men]]». * Билл говорит «Тот, чье имя нельзя называть», что является отсылкой к Волан-де-Морту из серии романов о Гарри Поттере * Сцена в которой Диппер пытается ударить Билла в глаз является отсылкой к фильму «''Покемон: Фильм первый». * Один из появившихся вследствие Странногеддона монстров напоминает Ктулху. * Во время сцены с погоней, когда Диппер и Вэнди на время становятся персонажами в аниме-стиле, на задних сиденьях машины можно заметить Спрайтла и Санпея из аниме-сериала «Спиди-гонщик». * Сцена с погоней является отсылкой к серии фильмов о Безумном Максе. Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности thumb|Что тут происходит? * Фразы, которыми Сус описал Мэйбленд являются словами одной из песен мульфтильма «Алладин». * Сцена, в которой Мэйбл дремлет в своей башне напоминает мультфильм «Спящая красавица». * Во время вождения автомобиля Зайлер и Краз кратковременно откидывают головы назад, отсылая к фильму «Fabulous Secret Powers». * Рассуждения Зайлера и Краза в титрах являются отсылкой к Жан-Полю Сартру. Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз thumb|Билл играет «Встретимся вновь». * Когда Рамбл исчезает, он держит палец вверх и исчезает подобно тому, как Терминатор погружается в расплавленный металл в конце фильма «Терминатор 2: Судный день». * Билл поет куплет песни «We’ll Meet Again» после разморозки Форда. * Песней, играющей в то время, как Гидеон танцует, является «The Entertainer» * Билл упоминает идиому «ахиллесова пята», что относится к греческой мифологии, где бессмертный воин по имени Ахилл был убит, когда его пятку поразили стрелой. * История Билла о «плоском мире» является отсылкой к роману Эдвина Эбботт Эбботта «Флатландия». На AMA в апреле прошлого года, Билл заявил, что «у Эдвиан Эбботт Эбботта имеется достойная идея происхождении Билла». * Квентин Трэмбли, скачущий на лошади задом наперед, напоминает одного из персонажей мультсериала «Шоу Рокки и Буллвинкля». * Фраза Диппера «Готова к прыжку в неизвестность?» может быть отсылкой к мультсериалу «По ту сторону изгороди''», чей создатель является близким другом Алекса Хирша. Категория:Списки Категория:Статьи